


A Face From The Past

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: An old date of Jake's shows up at the precinct, drumming up some unnecessary jealousy in Charles.





	A Face From The Past

The precinct elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a beautiful tall blonde woman Charles was sure he’d seen somewhere before. As she made her way to Jake’s desk and he was quick to recognise the woman himself, it dawned on Charles who it was. Bernice. Die hard, basketball loving Bernice. The woman so perfect for Jake in the way she matched him in everything.

Jake and Charles had been together for a couple of months now, and Jake had shown him nothing but loyalty during their relationship, but would he really be himself if he didn’t let his jealousy show when it came to someone else getting close to his Jake? As he watched Bernice laugh along at one of Jake’s jokes and lean a little too close to him for Charles’ liking, he felt his emotions take over. He knew, he was certain in fact Jake would never do anything, but that didn’t stop this beautiful die hard lover riling Charles up.

Charles made his way over to Jake’s desk, sliding his hand along Jake’s shoulder blades and pecking his cheek before greeting Bernice. “Long time no see Bernice! I see you remember Jake, we’re together now.” From his seat next to Charles, Jake let out a snort before adding, “Yes Charles, I think she can tell we’re together, not that I hadn’t already told her no need to flex babe.” Charles’ heart lightened at Jake’s use of the pet name but his cheeks flushed when he realised perhaps his jealousy was showing a bit too much. 

“You do make a cute couple,” Bernice grinned, “I came here to request your boyfriends help with a robbery in my apartment, I remembered he was a detective so I wanted to try my luck to get the best help.”

“To which I have kindly agreed. Because I am an amazing detective slash genius.” Jake smirked. At Bernice’s comment, Charles felt his face heat up in embarrassment, she was only here to ask for help with a crime that had been committed and here he was getting possessive over his boyfriend. 

“Oh. I, I’m sorry to hear that Bernice, you have the best detective on the case now though. It was nice to see you again.” Charles offered in a feeble attempt to cover his early jealousy as Jake and Bernice rose from their seats.

“Thank you Charles. And thank you for agreeing to help Jake, I appreciate it. I know it's a bit of an ask me just coming in here like this.” Bernice said. The three soon exchanged pleasantries and Bernice was on her way. 

As the elevator doors closed, Jake grabbed Charles’ hand and pulled him to the nearest supply closet, closing the door behind them. “So babe, want to tell me what the sudden PDA was about back there? I’m all for even more kisses but something tells me that wasn’t just casual.” 

Charles faltered at Jake’s question, opened and closed his mouth a few times before he sighed, “Fine. Okay, fine. You got me, I was jealous. And before you doubt me I trust you completely! I was just jealous of the pretty die hard loving woman leaning all over my boyfriend and it took over me. It’s an ugly emotion and I’m sorry-“

Charles was cut off by Jake pushing him back into the cabinets on the side of the room, kissing him passionately. He responded immediately, mouth matching the pace and movements of Jake’s. Their tongues brushed against each others as Charles ran his hands up Jake’s neck into his hair and Jake’s found their place on Charles’ waist. When they broke apart, gasping, Jake smiled, whispering, “I’m glad you trust me, because you’re the only person I want to make out in a supply closet with. You’re the only person I want to spend my life with. No one comes close, okay?”

If his legs hadn’t have felt like the could drop from the kiss Jake had just given him, his words were surely about to do it. His breath hitched as he moved one hand to cup Jake’s jaw. “I know Jakey, I want to spend my life with you too. God I love you so much, more than octopus balls.”

Jake let out a joyous laugh, throwing his head back as his eyes lit up, “I love you too Charles, even more than I love Die Hard.” Charles gasped dramatically as Jake pulled him back into another kiss. No one would notice if they were gone for a bit longer.


End file.
